pokelivefandomcom-20200214-history
Hilda White
Hilda White is a Pokémon Trainer who was originally from the Unova Region of the Pokémon World, but now lives in Tokyo on Earth. In addition to being a Trainer, she is also a member of Perfect Dream Project as a School Idol for Nijigasaki High. History 'Past' Hilda was originally born as an only child to Mr. White and her mother Staci White. Hilda befriended Cheren Black when she was 5 and Bianca Shiro the same year. She also befriended Hilbert Blair a few years later, when she turned 8. Sometime when she was 10, Hilda along with everyone else in Nuvema Town endured a severe thunderstorm that formed a tornado, and having miraculously survived the event unscathed, she decides to become a Christian of the Protestant denomination. When she turned 14, Hilda became a Pokémon Trainer, wanting to fulfill that dream of hers ever since she saw a Pokémon Battle on television back when she was 6, originally tried to take on the Unova Pokémon League, but by the third gym, found out that there's more to Pokémon Training than being the best, a lesson taught to her by the Unova Champion Alder. The day after meeting Alder, Hilda decides to quit the league challenge and learns to better herself as a Trainer and on her 15th birthday, Hilda decides to put the lessons learned to the test at the Battle Subway in Nimbasa City. After taking a few losses, Hilda starts getting lucky with some of her battles, and manages to earn a streak that no one from Nuvema Town had ever achieved up to that point. After teaming up with Bianca in the Multi Train, the BFFs reach Ingo and Emmet, two elite Trainers who run the Battle Subway, and the duo narrowly defeat Ingo and Emmet, the two each recieving trophies as their reward, along with 20 BP (Battle Points). 'Pokémon Training S.T.A.R.T!!' After returning to the lobby, Hilda notices a strange portal that opened, and with Bianca's approval, she decides to go through it, and soon after, she ends up in a new world, one with School Idols, landing right outside Otonokizaka High, getting the attention of Honoka Kousaka, Maki Nishikino and Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, three students who attend the school and the students take a liking to the tomboyish Pokémon Trainer, and Hilda returns the favor (Anime:LLSIP, VG:LLSIF, Main Stories:Pokémon S.T.A.R.T!!). The next day, Shizuku along with her friend Akiru Shinomiya help enroll Hilda into Otonokizaka High, Principal Minami giving Hilda a lecture in a friendly yet stern way to show that teenage girls have to go to school in the world Hilda has been transported to. 'The Road to School Idoldom!' Though reluctant at first, Hilda decides to try and participate in the practices the newly formed School Idol group μs (Muse), who represent Otonokizaka High. 'Japan's Darkest Hour!' During Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's plot to try and take over the world once again, this time with the legendary Zekrom, Dragon of Ideals, Hilda tries to push Pokémon Training as a hobby and as a way for everyone to protect themselves in case Eggman and his nephew Natural "N" Harmonia Robotnik got the upper hand against Hilbert Blair and his friend/traveling companion Coco Miyashita, but to no avail (VG:PKMNBW). 'Nijigasaki's Romeo!' Hilda's Second Year of High School starts as a transfer student to Nijigasaki High, a prestegious all-girls middle/high school to join the newly formed PERFECT Dream Project School Idol group, where all the members compete with each other in a friendly manner to determine the best School Idol of them all (VG:LLSIFAS). 'Pokémon NijiGaku!' Right after transferring to Nijigasaki High, Hilda decides to establish the first-ever Pokémon Trainer's Club, but only six members came to the first meeting, Hilda herself along with her friends Shizuku, Shiori Fujisaki, Pastel Cerise, Bianca and Bianca's girlfriend Jennifer Bradley (Main Stories:If At First You Don't Succeed...). Owned Pokémon * Samurott (Starter). * Salamence (Mega Salamence). * Reshiram (Alongside Shizuku). Background Information * In the Pokémon games, Hilda is a silent protagonist due to the fact that in Pokémon, the player is supposed to be you and the fact that silent protagonists are an RPG trope, but due to the nature of Love Live!, this version of her can speak and have a more fleshed out personality in order to make her a distict character. Trivia * Though not exactly similar, Hilda's default outfit resembles Serena's default outfit in Pokémon X and Y, but Hilda wears sheer thigh highs whereas Serena wears solid black thigh highs and while Hilda's top has a collar on it, it doesn't cover her shoulders like Serena's top does. * While this version of Hilda is regarded as generally being a nice girl, she inherits the tsundere parts of Shizuku's personality from School Idol Festival ALL STARS, though Hilda can be classified as being a harsh!tsundere, which happens on occasion. Gallery _commish__hilda__by_wakafromstaranis-dbmkilu.png|Hilda's Nijigasaki High uniform (Winter). sfd_by_darkyshines-dbsj7om.png|A Fire Emblem Awakening/Fates style portrait of Hilda. External Links For Hilda's canonical counterpart from the Pokémon games as well as alternate versions of her, check out the following: * Hilda (Game) on Bulbapedia. * Hilda (Game) on Pokémon Wiki. * White (Adventures) on Bulbapedia. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:School Idols Category:Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls Category:Tsunderes Category:Former Inhabitants of the Pokemon World Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokemon Category:Generation V Characters Category:Generation VIII Characters Category:Nijigasaki Saga Characters Category:Video Game Creations Category:Characters who originated from the Pokemon Video Games